<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Rush by h_itoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786877">Sugar Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi'>h_itoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NEWS (Japan Band), Sexy Zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Sugar baby plotline, Tegoshi's a dick, This was meant to be a chaptered fic but I gave up, Yes I know I'm so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could make money in much better ways than waiting tables with a face like that,” the man says, and Shori blinks while trying to process what that statement means, if it's a joke or not, but still feels his cheeks flush in indignation.</p>
<p>Prompt: Baby</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tegoshi Yuya/Sato Shori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>... Yeah. I know. I did this. I don't even. Yeah.<br/>Here's the reason: you know that paparazzi pic with the lamborghini? I showed it to a friend and then we started crack plotting a sugardaddy fic and shori accidentally ended up there because he's got big eyes, and then I kinda started writing it. And got 7 pages in before realizing literally NOBODY would ever read this. </p>
<p>Also Tego's a huge dick in it so I figured people would be mad, but hey, it aged well :D So anyway it's posted now and I don't have to feel guilty about all that wordcount just lying around orz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shori closes his eyes for just a second, breathing deeply for a couple of breaths. He's so tired. He wants to loosen the tie, take off the shiny shoes and undo the cuffs of his borrowed Armani shirt, but it's only a little past eleven and he signed up for working until two AM.</p>
<p>He's been here since five, learning his job and then doing it, smiling at people so rich he could only dream of how many zeros their bank accounts are good for. It's the classiest party he's ever been at, an afterparty for a theatre premiere, and he's seen politicians, actors, talents and newscasters mingle in the crowd.</p>
<p>It's a whole different world of designer dresses, vintage champagne and art for millions on the walls, and Shori tries his best not to stare, not to touch anything he's not meant to.</p>
<p>He wasn't even supposed to be here to begin with, but the girl scheduled for the job called in sick last minute and Shori's boss told him to behave and just manage this.</p>
<p>He's just a waiter, not a bartender. But tonight he's maintaining the open bar with a girl from another restaurant in their chain that he's never met before, and it goes surprisingly smoothly.</p>
<p>Shori's a quick learner after all, only needed to see the recipies a few times to remember them, and he smiles like he loves everyone even though his legs are tired and his shirt is uncomfortable. Which is probably why his boss picked him despite his lacking previous knowledge. And he desperately needs the money.</p>
<p>“Hello,” a melodic voice speaks and Shori looks up, mentally flicking the on button for his smiling service mode.</p>
<p>“Good evening sir, what can I get you?” Shori asks, taking in the bleached blonde man before him. He's somewhere in the younger spectrum, probably between 25 and 30, has shining white teeth that matches his flashy hair, but his eyes are dark and there's something almost too confident about him, like he knows exactly how pretty he is. He's wearing a dark pinstripe suit with a deep magenta tie, looking as proper as everyone else but somehow more fashion forward.</p>
<p>“Old fashioned,” the man says, eyes lingering on Shori like he's scanning every inch of his face for memory and it's a little uncomfortable. Shori hasn't been looked at that closely all night, and the playful little smile grazing the man's lips makes him want to shift.</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” he agrees, struggling the tiniest to keep smiling, and he thinks he sees a glitter in the man's eyes at Shori's words before he turns around to put together the drink.</p>
<p>His hands work swiftly after 6 hours in the bar, reaching for the right glass and bottle almost simultaneously, and he works mostly from muscle memory. Still, he draws out a little longer than he would usually take, feeling a little reluctant to turn back and face the man again.</p>
<p>When he finally does, returning with the drink from the preparation counter by the wall, the man is leaning against the bar, unashamedly watching him.</p>
<p>“I hope it is to your liking,” Shori says automatically, and he expects the man to take his drink, maybe say thank you and leave like everyone else, but he doesn't.</p>
<p>Instead he accepts the glass, looks at it for a long moment, then tilts his head forward to smell it before raising the glass to his lips, watching Shori over the rim with dark eyes as he sips.</p>
<p>He licks his lips as he slowly lowers the glass, and Shori can't keep from shifting, wondering who this man is and if he should be as apprehensive about him as he feels.</p>
<p>“I've never seen you before,” the man says, and Shori's so surprised he doesn't reply, so tuned for a comment about the drink that he barely hears the words. “Are you new?”</p>
<p>“... I'm a stand in,” Shori explains politely as it seems the man expects an answer, one well shaped dark eyebrow raised at him. “My colleague fell ill last minute.”</p>
<p>The man smiles like Shori said something funny, and Shori suddenly feels like he recognizes this man from somewhere.</p>
<p>“Articulate, huh?” he asks, and Shori figures he sounded too proper for his age again. “Highly educated?”</p>
<p>“Aspiring,” Shori says, feeling a little weird telling these things about himself but he can't help it. “I work as a waiter to afford university.”</p>
<p>He doesn't mention that he's first and foremost trying to survive his everyday life, struggling every month to make ends meet with his room mate, and that in the end, there's not much left for university savings.</p>
<p>The man smiles at him, a genuine smile and Shori is momentarily distracted by how good looking he is when he's not covered in cocky attitude. Until he speaks.</p>
<p>“You could make money in much better ways than waiting tables with a face like that,” he says, and Shori blinks while trying to process what that statement means, if it's a joke or not, but still feels his cheeks flush in indignation.</p>
<p>The man just smiles and sets his drink down on the counter and pushes it slowly towards Shori with a single finger. “I don't like it. I want some more... Sugar.”</p>
<p>It would be a normal request, if his gaze didn't linger on Shori's name tag at the drawn out word, and Shori doesn't know if he wants to run away or slap this man the most.</p>
<p>But he does neither, just takes the glass from the bar and turns to make a new one, adding an extra sugar cube and finds his hands trembling a little. He's not even sure if it's humiliation or confusion, or maybe both. He just feels a bit violated.</p>
<p>He sets the new glass down on the bar a little more firmly, and he doesn't bother smiling now. “Is that better?”</p>
<p>The man laughs softly at him, and Shori can't figure out why, but accepts the glass and goes through the same tasting procedure.</p>
<p>“It's better,” the man says, lowering his glass and holding Shori's gaze in a way that makes him feel uncomfortable. “I like things sweet.”</p>
<p>Shori's eyes narrow, suddenly relating to how a lot of his girl friends have described sexual harrassment, but he's not even sure that's what this is. “Luckily more sugar can always be added if you ask nicely.”</p>
<p>The man raises an eyebrow, like he's impressed with Shori's short reply. “That's very true. Luckily.”</p>
<p>And he gives Shori one final little playful smile, then takes his drink and disappears into the crowd again. Shori feels like he can suddenly breathe easier when those eyes aren't on him, and his shoulders relax from where he didn't notice they'd been tense.</p>
<p>“That was Tegoshi Yuya, right?” his colleague leans over to ask, an excited smile on her lips as she follows the bleached hair leaving.</p>
<p>Shori frowns, turning to look as well, but the man has disappeared into the crowd. “Who?”</p>
<p>“Tegoshi Yuya?” she repeats, raising an eyebrow like Shori's dumb. “National soccer? Aren't you a guy, you should know this. He's got a fashion line now.”</p>
<p>Shori's mouth falls open as soon as she says soccer, the name immediately clicking into place in his brain but the images of the man in his head and the one he served tonight doesn't match up. What he sees in his head is a young man with brown locks held back by a hairband and a determined look on his face, nothing like the bleached, smarmy type that just propositioned him like a creepy old man.</p>
<p>“He looks like <em>that</em> these days?” Shori asks quietly, and his colleague just smiles at his surprise.</p>
<p>“What was he like?” she asks, then glances forward since there's a couple approaching the bar.</p>
<p>“Absolutely disgusting,” Shori mumbles, and he sees her pitying look before she heads to greet the couple with a welcoming smile. It's not like Tegoshi Yuya has been the only celebrity to prove his real life persona terrible tonight.</p>
<p>But as the night draws on, Shori keeps seeing that bleached hair around, sees Tegoshi talking to several different people, celebrities and those unknown to him. The smarmy smile is in place when he talks to women, when he talks to older men who are as fat as their wallets, but then Shori's eyes catch him alone across the room once. He's on the phone, clearly, but his expression is real, concerned and then soft, lighting up with a laugh, and Shori recognizes the look from the images in his mind. He wonders why he doesn't look like that all the time.</p>
<p>But that's all the consideration Shori planned to give Tegoshi Yuya tonight, much more concerned with his homework due tomorrow, with how tired he is and wondering if he could get up early before school and throw something together. He hopes Marius at least cleaned up a little, but he doubts it.</p>
<p>He's so lost in thought that he startles when he senses a presence before him at the bar that's about to close, a quarter to two and they're starting to slowly pack things up.</p>
<p>Shori looks up, ready to smile despite his tired mind, but the smile fades again when he meets dark eyes and bleached hair.</p>
<p>There's something different this time around though, the expression isn't a suggestive smile anymore, replaced with a serious look that's difficult not to be intrigued by.</p>
<p>“I wasn't joking about making money a better way,” Tegoshi says, holding what looks like a business card out with two fingers, and Shori straightens from the glass packing to blink at him. “I could use some intelligent company. Call me if you're ever interested.”</p>
<p>Shori just stares at him for a moment, but Tegoshi raises an eyebrow and pointedly waves the card a little, so Shori takes it even if he doesn't know what it is he's accepting.</p>
<p>He parts his lips to ask something, anything, but Tegoshi just flashes him a small, genuine smile before turning to leave with the last wave of guests.</p>
<p>“Sato, get a move on, I'm tired,” his colleague whines as he just stands there frozen for a few seconds with the crisp card in his hand, and he quickly slips it into his pocket and hurries to help out.</p>
<p>It's not until he's in the paid cab home that he pulls it from his pocket again, properly looking at the expensively finished card.</p>
<p>It's off-white, with sleek, gold letters stamped on it, a fancy logo printed in the corner.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tegoshi Yuya </em>
</p>
<p>Is all it says, followed by a phone number and a mail address.</p>
<p>Shori turns it over to see the back, but then frowns as there's numbers written in black ballpoint pen. <em>75000/night </em>it says, and it takes his tired brain a few moments to realize that's a salary number and he feels his eyes widen.</p>
<p>He still doesn't entirely understand what this is he's been offered, what's expected of him if he were to accept, but earning 75000 in one night sounds way too good to be true.</p>
<p>He sighs and puts the card back in his pocket, figuring he's too tired to think about this now, but he still can't seem to drop it. He doesn't even know what job he's expected to do.</p>
<p>When he finally unlocks his front door a quarter to three in the morning, the lights are on and Marius is sitting crosslegged on the small couch playing Dark Souls III.</p>
<p>“Hey! How was it, are you tired?” Marius asks without looking away from the screen as he keeps jumping aside from some boss trying to smash him, following the video game with his body like it's gonna help if he leans left along with the controller.</p>
<p>“Dead,” Shori sighs while removing outerwear, having half a mind to comment on the dishes in the sink and all over the table Marius sits at, but then he realizes he can't be bothered right now.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Did you meet any celebrities?” Marius asks, glancing up with a brilliant smile which costs him his attempt at the boss that crushes him like a grape, but he doesn't seem too bothered.</p>
<p>Shori smiles faintly, dumping his bag on the floor as he walks over to fall into the couch and chat for a moment. “I did actually. They were all horrible.”</p>
<p>“Ohh really, tell me, I want all the gossip!” Marius grins excitedly after making a face at the mocking YOU DIED on the screen, properly turning to Shori to listen.</p>
<p>Living with Marius can be frustrating occasionally, but most of the time, Shori's so grateful to have him there. He's always positive, a good listener and comforting friend and at the same time he's a school book example of an extrovert and Shori needs that in his life.</p>
<p>So he starts a quick summary of his evening, of celebrities he's seen and those he's served, but he trails off as there's only Tegoshi left, unsure how to bring it up.</p>
<p>“What's wrong? Did something bad happen?” Marius picks up on it, of course, frowning in concern as Shori tries to find his the words to explain it.</p>
<p>“I... Don't know, really,” Shori sighs, rubbing his forehead as he suddenly remembers how tired he is. “Do you know Tegoshi Yuya?”</p>
<p>“Ohhh,” Marius smile widens as his eyes sparkle in excitement. “Yeah I got one of his shirts for my brother's birthday last year! Did you meet him?”</p>
<p>“I... Think he kind of propositioned me? Or something?” Shori tries, and Marius' mouth falls open in shock like a goldfish and it looks so funny Shori has to laugh.</p>
<p>“He did <em>what</em> oh my god tell me!” He demands, grabbing Shori's arm to shake him and stop him from laughing.</p>
<p>“He... First he was really creepy with me when he ordered a drink, I felt like a piece of good meat he was just waiting to eat. But then he came back, looking all serious and gave me this, saying I could earn money in a much better way than waiting tables and told me to call if I ever changed my mind. Said he could use some 'intelligent company',” Shori summarizes as well as he can at three in the morning, but he pulls the business card from his pocket and Marius snatches it like a cobra.</p>
<p>“Oh shit,” Marius mumbles in disbelief, his facial expression still so shocked it's laughable, but Shori manages to keep it a smile this time as Marius turns the card over and his eyes bulges.</p>
<p>“Oh wow. WOW. He wants you to be his like sugarbaby or something?” Marius asks, and Shori makes a face because that makes him think of gross old men and pretty, stupid blonde girls. “75000 a night is this <em>for real</em>, holy <em>shit</em>!”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what he wanted me for,” Shori says honestly, and Marius looks up at him with wide eyes. “It could be filth.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Shori you have to call this number and find out,” he says seriously, and Shori makes a face because Marius rarely gets serious and he doesn't have the energy for it now.</p>
<p>“Some other time,” he groans, picking the business card back from Marius' long fingers and pointedly yawns.</p>
<p>“Promise you'll do it,” Marius warns him, and Shori nods, promising. “Because if you can really make 75000 in one night, like, for real. And it's not prostitution, obviously. Then you'll be in university next semester.”</p>
<p>“I'll think about it tomorrow,” Shori says firmly, rising to get ready for bed. “Now I just wanna sleep, I could fall asleep standing up.”</p>
<p>Except as he goes to bed, overly tired thoughts keep spinning in his head, mostly a mix of pinstripes, gross smary smiles and genuine, serious eyes and in the end, he tosses and turns for almost an hour before he falls asleep.</p>
<p>Marius nags about it for the following days, and Shori says he didn't forget. But despite the card resting quietly on his bedside table waiting to be used, he can't make himself call. Tells himself it probably didn't happen, he must have imagined it. It just seems so surreal that some celebrity gave him a business card and told him to call when it's broad daylight and Shori tries to keep up with homework for the advanced math course he's taking. He wants to study molecular biology but he can't afford the entire program, so for now, he figured he could start with a math course on the side of his job. He's always been good at math anyway.</p>
<p>But then the bills arrive and with them the anxiety. Marius scrapes up the money for his share and Shori once again feels his heart sink as a majority of his salary goes straight into their landlord's accounts. Once again he has to prioritize between getting new shoes this month or go out and have dinner with his friends. On top of that, his mother's birthday is this month and he's not even sure he can afford getting her a better present than a card and a hug.</p>
<p>So that night as he sits down on the edge of the bed and sees the card blending in with the white surface next to his alarm clock, he stares at it for a full minute before carefully reaching out to pick it up.</p>
<p>He looks at it for another long while, at the gold and the black pen and wonders silently if maybe he's crazy after all. He glances at the time, wondering if it's acceptable to call at nine PM on a Thursday night. But he figures that this must be a business phone and he'll just reach a voicemail. All the better, he hates talking on the phone.</p>
<p>Just as he's about to rise, doubt hits him again, thinking that there's no way he can just call and expect to get money somehow, that something about this is shady or at least illegal. But then Marius laughs loudly from the living room slash Marius' bedroom where he's gaming with his friends in his headset, and Shori bites his lip. He does want to go out and eat with Marius and the others next week. But he also really needs shoes, and he wants to afford a present for his mother.</p>
<p>He rises, grasping his phone in his other hand and heads for the bathroom. He doesn't want Marius accidentally finding him and the bathroom somehow seems more safe. Further away. Acceptable to hide in.</p>
<p>His fingers tremble slightly as he locks the door to the tiny but well lit bathroom, and he slides down against the door to sit on the floor to try and stop the trembling. Draws a deep breath. Tries to think that the worst that can happen is that he made an awkward phone call. He probably won't even talk to someone. And if he does it's probably not Tegoshi himself anyway.</p>
<p>He just has to do it.</p>
<p>He slowly writes the number on his phone, checking it once and twice and four times just to make sure it's the same one that's on his paper. Marius' loud laugh is muffled by the door, but it still comes through, and Shori just draws another breath and presses call, raising the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>His heart is beating hard as he hears the signals go through, and he tries to focus on calming his breathing in case someone actually picks up.</p>
<p>Then his heart stops as there's a click on the other end.</p>
<p>“Tegoshi,” a smooth, confident voice says and Shori finds it hard to get air because fuck he didn't expect this to actually happen.</p>
<p>“Uhm... Hi,” he starts, then swallows to steady himself. “My name is Sato Shori. You... Gave me your card last Saturday.”</p>
<p>There's a silence, probably just two seconds, but it feels like ages and Shori instantly regrets giving his full name.</p>
<p>Then there's a small puff of laughter in his ear and Shori wants to shift.</p>
<p>“Sugar boy huh? I'm glad you reconsidered.”</p>
<p>“I... Just wanted to ask what... uhm...” Shori starts, thinking that he should have probably thought this through before calling. “What working for you would entail... Exactly?”</p>
<p>“You should come by my office and we can discuss the details,” Tegoshi says firmly, and Shori finds himself nodding despite knowing no one can see him. “How is 5.15 tomorrow for you?”</p>
<p>“I... Sure,” Shori says, because he works early and there are no classes that late.</p>
<p>“Splendid. It's our Shibuya building, ask for me in the reception,” Tegoshi goes on, and Shori barely gets out an affirmative sound before he goes on. “I'll be expecting you. Good night.”</p>
<p>And the call is cut off.</p>
<p>Shori lowers it, looking at the black screen and wonders what he just got himself into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>